Do You Believe In Magic
by ash.cash.hemme
Summary: Trish learns what it's like when she loves the one she Can't have CENATRISH Well sort of PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWW
1. Remembering and Hoping

Title- Do You Believe In Magic

Summary- Trish Learns what it's like when her back is up against the wall

A/N- OK I'm going to be straight up before I start this story although I'm not releasing any names all of these things have happened to me and I can't express enough how personal this is. But the way I left my feelings out is through my writing. Trish is portraying Me, John is portraying the guy I like, Ashley and Stacy are my girlies and Candice and Torrie represent the evil whores I really don't like right now sorry no one on here is a whore so I hope you enjoy

Trish smiled as she walked into her school, she was now a senior and was excited to be getting out of this school. She looked down she was wearing a denim mini skirt and a pink T-shirt that said I'm Not Opinionated I'm just always Right and was wearing Pink and White Air Forces. She wanted to make an impact this year, for the last 2 years in this shitty school she was portrayed as a bitch and a goody goody but this year was different this year it was all about making an impact.

As she walked up the stairs towards the classroom she walked in to find her two bets friends in the world Stacy and Ashley, she smiled at them and walked to sit down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked up the same stairs that Trish had just climbed but although he didn't know the girl in the pink shirt and the blue skirt would be the most confusing thing in his mind. Randy walked next to his friend

"Dude hello John...JOHN...JOHN SNAP OUT OF IT MAN WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" Randy said as he smacked John on his head. John snapped out of his daydream and look towards Randy " What up"He said it soft and with no emotion. When they got to the top floor they were standing in front of John's new classroom "I can't believe they changed your class again"Randy said as he took a piece of gum from John. John smiled but looked away he seemed to be distracted but remained silent.

"Look man I gotta go text me if you got problems"Randy continued since John wasn't answering

"All right man I'll talk to you later" John said as he watched Randy walk away. He stood in front of the door, Randy was gone and John was the only one left in the long hallway. John sighed look side to side and kissed the cross around his neck "here goes nothing" John said to himself as he walked into the classroom. John looked around as he walked inside the classroom. "Umm ok this doesn't look so bad" John said to himself

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish sat next to Jillian Hall, she didn't really know Jillian but she didn't think they were best friends either. She sat doodling in her book while her teacher was reading some dumb announcements, Trish looked behind her to see Ashley drawing in her book while Stacy was across the room so she couldn't see her. There was silence in the room until the door opened and right as they stepped in the door she knew exactly who that was, Trish smiled when John walked into the room. When they were younger they took the yellow bus together and that bus was Trish's favorite part of school.

John walked up to the teacher and was taken back, everyone was looking at him and he knew some of them, girls like Kristal and Amy who he went to elementary school with but he also recognized the mama's boy Benjamin and his favorite blonde Trish. It had been 2 years since he had seen her and she looked great.. He remembered how tough and hard core Trish was, everyday on the bus they would wrestle and if you could handle a 3 on 1 when it was John, Randy and Shelton you could handle almost anything. He laughed at the memory, the teacher was still talking to him but didn't know what she was saying. John saw her point to the seat and walked towards it, with all the thoughts going through John's mind it was hard to concentrate but what he did hear was that the teach was going to change seats. He hoped that she put him in a table with Trish but the funny thing was Trish had hoped for the same exact thing.

A/n- hoped you like um I like criticism but please don't be so freiken mean or else I'll cry (wipes away tears)


	2. It's NOT Fair

A/n- Ok so I'm one chapter in and I already get bad criticism that's find because she was taken care of thanks for those who did review and said that it wasn't so bad. Haters Don't Review Telling Me I suck just don't frieken read my story. Thanks For Everyone Who Did Read and Likes It You Guys Freiken Rock. John is not an idiot but in the story sorry ladies but he is Aly is like one of my best friends, she rocks and she's in the story (u see that's why u need to read authors notes)

Chpt 2- It's Not Fair

It had been 3 weeks since school started and already seats were being changed. John looked around thinking about what had been going on for the last couple of days,

( Flashback)

"_John do you remember when we we're on the bus and you ambushed me" Trish asked_

"_I didn't ambush you, it was all Shelton's fault" John smiled and pointed towards Shelton_

"_Well excuse me I'm not the one who came up with the idea that since Aly wasn't there, we could attack her and she would be screwed" Shelton replied as he continued to copy the work off of Lashley. _

" _Hey man it wasn't my idea I'm tellin you it was Randy's idea he just always seemed to have fun beating up on Trish" John replied_

"_That's only because he was in love with Aly and wanted to get with her, if you got rid of Trish boom problem solved" Shelton replied _

" _No Randy always thought that Trish was a goody goody and wanted to teach her a lesson" John said_

_Trish seemed to abandon the conversation until John said that, she threw him a look and plainly said " In 6th grade there weren't a lot of people who didn't think that" Trish turned around " Do you really blame me for what happened" John asked, Trish didn't look at him but replied" If You Think I'm Blaming You Then That's Your Idea". Trish continued to do her work while John screwed the work and focused on what the true answer to the question._

Now It had been 2 days since he and Trish had that talk and John still didn't know the answer, He looked over at Trish who was sitting next to Stacy and Ashley.

"Ok and John I want You To Move Over here" The teacher asked him, she was pointing to the table right next to Trish, Stacy and Ashley. Trish looked at John but the minute they made eye contact she turned around " what is that girl hiding" John thought to himself as he sat down in the seat the teacher told him to sit in

"Stac I think I like John" Trish wrote on Stacy's notebook and passed it to her, Stacy looked showed it to Ashley and Ash wrote a response " you've got to be shittin me" Trish put the notebook in her desk and decided to just talk seeing as everybody else was talking, John was staring at them from his new seat so Trish kept her voice down low " I don't know what is wrong with me I thought we were just friends but then when he was talking to me 2 days ago I felt all weird and then I realized how cute he is" Trish continued

" Y'know you guys are weird your all in love with Jay and Trish now you like John what the fuck" Ash said as she sighed she stared at Matt and realized that she was falling in love with Matt

"Oh Great now I'm fallin for this shit you guys call love to" Ashley said once she stopped staring at Matt

" Why does he keep staring at you" Stacy asked , Trish turned to her left and looked at John but John looked down, she wondered did he feel the same way

" I don't think he likes me" Trish replied

" Yeh he doesn't like you, that like saying that the square root of 49 is 6" Ash said

"Ash the square root if 49 is 7" Stacy said

" Duh that's her point she's saying that he likes me" Trish said answering the question for Ash

And with that the bell rang, everyone left the room and went to science which was now Trish's favorite class because John was an idiot and Trish always knew that he would ask her for help

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty Minutes Into Science and John had already moved his seat next to Trish, he didn't know why but when he was around her he felt he didn't have to be anyone but himself like he could tell her something no guy would say and she would understand. John decided to be a little naughty and see just how far Trish was willing to go.

"Trish how the fuck do you this shit" John said

" Ok so you need to measure the longitude angles and then subtract them from 360 and then multiply it by the latitude OK" Trish said

"Umm maybe you could show me" John said a smile came to his face

"Ok give me your hand" Trish said, John obeyed and Trish put the ruler in his hand " Ok so measure this line right here and what is that" Trish continued,

John studied the line " I don't really know this shit and I wanted to fool around and now she's all like flirting and learning this is just fuckinweird" John thought to himself but simply said " Umm 125" John replied he thought he was right but sadly he liked being dumb in front of her.

" Good she said ok so now 360 take away125 is what" Trish said John took her calculator and answered " 225" She knew he was right she took his hand again and said "ok now you measure the latitude"

Trish measured the line as she placed her hand on his, his skin was soft it was hard to enjoy this "it's 55" John said feeling very proud of himself "ok now multiply 55 and 225 and what do you get" Trish asked " umm 2250" John asked

" Good you know what ure doing now you can leave me alone" Trish said sarcastically as she tried to get up John wrapped his leg around her's

" No Stratus you ain't leavin me that quick" John said as he pulled her leg so she was forced to sit down

Trish crossed her arms and pouted " That's Not Fair" John laughed as she tried to break free.

After a while she got use to it and kinda likedit being his prisinor was funafter all she kinda didn't want him to let her go


	3. WHAT ?

A/N- It has been announced **_The Marine_, **starring current WWE Champion John Cena is set to hit theaters **September 29, 2006** _Credit _Yes Finally anyway When the Girls Write Notes Trish will be Italics, Stacy will be Bold and Ashley will be Plain

Chpt 3- WHAT?

The next day Trish, Stacy and Ashley was extremely bored. It wasn't like Creative Writing was important anyway this was what they considered real creative writing, John stared at the girls seeing as they sat next to him and Shelton was once again copying homework off of Lashley. The girls were passing notes it's not like they had anything else to do

_He Keeps Staring At Me_

Y?

_How The Fuck Should I Know It's John_

**Ha ha ha**

_Then when I Stare Back He Smiles and Then Turns Away and Starts Whistling_

AWWWW, That Is So Cute!

_John is being sensitive _

_Cute But Scary_

So what was going on between you and John Yesterday

**Yeh you were flirtin with him and mad people were talking about you guys**

_I don't care as far as I'm concerned we are just friends ok_

**Yeh Right No Wait Nice lol sorry what can I say I think I'm high or somethin**

Off of what

**Umm i'd rather not say lmao**

"What are you guys writing about over there" John asked, he had turned around and put his head on Ashley's desk

"Get Your Big Ugly Head Off My Desk" Ashley said as she pushed his head off her desk

But I'm so tired' John said as he grabbed Ashley's bag and laided on it

"Then get off my bag and go lay on Trish's desk she actually talks to dumb asses" Ashley said as she picked up her bag and put it on the floor

" Fine I see how it is" John said as he switched seats with Stacy and laided on Trish's desk

" Hey" Trish said as she put her bag on the floor so John could lay on her desk

" What's Up With You" John asked as he started to touch her wrist

" What's Up with me what are u doing to my wrist"

Trish asked " It's not like I mine" she thought

" I'm lookin at your bracelet" John said, Trish looked at him and took off the bracelet

" John" John looked up so they were looking directly in each others eyes

" You know your not a dumbass right" Trish continued, John smiled

" Y'know your girls always be hatin on me, I mean it's not her fault that she doesn't want a little Cena-action" John said which caused Trish to laugh

" I could get used to this" Trish thought as she heard the bell ring

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During Lunch the girls all gossipped about Trish and John,

"I'm tellin you guys nuthing is going on between us" Trish said

" Today' been fun" Ash said

" Wow That was really random" Stacy said

"I'm a random person" Ashley said as the 3 girls laughed

" Ladies how you doin" John said as he walked a stood by their table

" Hey homie" Stacy said

" Oh yeh, see only Ash hates on, Stacy knows how to keep it real" Trish said

"Yeh whateva look Randy wants me so I'll see you later" John said

" OH, Trish now you defintanley can't have John, Randy's already gots him" Stacy said

" Stac Shut Up" Trish said

" John looked hot, damnnnnnnn...But I'm not a hoe so lets' just say he looks cute for you" Ash said

" Ash you are the weirdest gurl eva" Trish said

" Yeh But What Can I Say You Guys Love Me" Ash said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right after lunch John and Trish wound up right back in Science and Shelton and John were fighting again

" eww don't spit gum at me" John said

" Shelton your nasty" Trish replied

" Yeh but you love me" Shelton said

" I've heard that to many fuckin times today" Trish mumbled

" So what's the answer to # 3" Shelton asked

" Where's Lashley" John replied

" He had a doctor's appointment so I have no one to copy off of" Shelton said

" Hey don't be walkin around sayin that so loud" John replied

" If Lashley ever heard you say that he will never let you copy again" Trish said

" Hey John rumor has it you we're kissin some girl in the hallway" Shelton said

" I'm tellin you I didn't kiss any gurl" John said

" I'm shocked your so bad" Trish said sarcastically

" Hey Trish the best part is that he didn't tell you who he likes" Shelton said softer so John wouldn't hear

" OOOOOOOO" Trish said really intrigued about what Shelton was saying

" Come here I don't want him to hear, Trish he is in love i'm tellin you in love with...

A/n- sorry I had to leave you guys in suspense

So who does John like ?

How will Trish React ?

And Why Did Shelton tell her?

Stay tune for the 4th chapter _Bitches are the worst_


	4. Bitches Are The Worst

A/N- Ok, so i'm not sure if I even want to write this story anymore because I had to find out from a friend that the kid being potrayed by John ok so his name is Mark and he thinks i'm trying to get revenge and fuckin hates me well basically he said that

that how it seems as if i were trying 2 get back at him, and he said he starting 2 hate me and my friend was like I'm tell you the truth u need 2 back of a him a lil if u like him so much give him his space, or else hes really gonna hate me

But I care about you guys so here is the chapter it sucks but whateva I'm basically crying so here's chapter 4

Chpt 4- Bitches Are The Worst

" Shelton who does John like? " Trish asked softly, she sorta hoped it was herself, but she smiled so it looked like she didn't care

" Trish John Likes Torrie" Shelton said it softly

"Oh Really, I didn't know that how do you know" Trish asked her voice suddenly became raspy

" Well he constantly stares at her and he also told me" Shelton said it like it wasn't such a big surprise

" Umm Shelton I need to go I'll be back" Trish said as she walked to the teacher, took the pass and left the room

" Shelton what did you do to her she looks like she's about to cry" John said as he watched Trish leave

" Nothing I didn't say anything" Shelton said " so how's operation get with Torrie" Shelton continued

" I think it just got a little better" John said as Torrie walked over " Hey Torrie Whats Up"

" Hi John, umm could I ask you a question" Torrie asked

"UHhhhhhhh...Yeh sure" John said he was so focused on her he really didn't pay attention to what she was saying

" Do You Like Trish" Torrie asked

That's when it hit John in the head " Uhhh Torrie I..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish had spent 5 minutes in the bathroom and when she looked at herself in the mirrior her eyes stuck out. You could tell she was crying and she didn't want to go back to class, she pulled her compact out of her bag and tried to fix herself up as best she could.

She looked once again at herself and finally left the bathroom, the four flights of stairs seemed to be an enternatity as she walked up but finally she reached the door, she knew there was only10 minutes left in the period, she could go in there and lay her head down then the bell would ring and she could go home.

But what she didn't know is that she would feel even shitter the moment she walked inside that door

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Uhh Torrie I kinda like Trish as a friend the real person I like is you " John said as he stared into Torrie's eyes

" Trish are you ok" Shelton said as he saw her walk in

" Fuck" John mumbled under his breath

" I'm Fine Why Wouldn't I Be" Trish spit out " I just have a headache" She replied as she put her head on the desk

" So Torrie do you get that answer" John siad trying to cover up the situation and gave Torrie a look so she should play along

" So you should measure the longitude angles and then subtract them from 360 and then multiply it by the latitude" Torrie said

" exactly so you got it" John said

" Thanks" Torrie said as she walked away

With the words Torrie had just said a single tear rolled down Trish's cheek " That's what I taught him" Trish thought as the tears multiplied and her smile gone

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- ok so sorry about the shitty chapter i'm in a bad mindset the next one will be better I promise


	5. DON'T EVA

A/N- Hey Chickas I Feel much betta revenge is sweet (evil laugh) lmao sorry but I've decided to continue the story and I hope ya'll like it (this chappie is long I promise)

CHPT 5- DON'T EVER

" Hey Chicka" Trish said as she walked into school the next morning

" Hey Trisha what's up" Ashley said as she tried to cover up the name on the notebook in front of her

" Your so bad" Trish pointing to the notebook " I thought we didn't like young Hardy" Trish said Ashley turn away knowing that she was right

" Are You Kiddin Me This thing is like glued to her hand and the sad part is Matt doesn't even realize it's gone" Stacy said as she pointed to Matt, he was talking to John and Shelton and Ashley blushed again

" So what's in it" Trish asked

"There's stuff about Shelton, Candice, Torrie and even You " Ashley said as she opened the book again

" Give me that" Trish said as she opened the book and searched for information about herself

" Oh My God, look guys... Damn Matt...well duh" Trish said as she flipped through the pages

" You say look guys and then say damn, let me see now you know me after all I the future Matthew Moore Hardy" Ashley said as she dazed into her own little world

" So I guess everyone knows that Trish likes John, but I feel bad for her because I know that John is like obsessed with Torrie, y'know what's sad I'm writing in book like it's a diary and I get the feeling that Ashley is like stalking me, she's cute but a little psycho, which is also cute what the hell am I writing about, Gosh I'm Such A Female" Trish said as she read it to Stacy and Ashley

" HE LIKESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ME.! OH YEAH HE LIKES ME HE LOVES ME OH YEAH...YEH MAMA OH BABY" Ashley said as she danced all over the room, John, Shelton and Matt looked over, Trish pointed at Ashley and rolled her eyes, John smiled at her

" I bet it's a lie why would he be smiling at me" Trish thought

" If I like Torrie why the hell am I smiling at Trish" John thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish couldn't concentrate, she contuinued answering Stacy and Ash's questions on the paper but her head all she could think about was what Shelton said could John really like Torrie

_(Flashback)_

" _Trish are you ok" Shelton asked he was very protective of Trish so he walked with his arm around her _

" _Uh Yeh I'm fine Shelley, i'm just tired" Trish said _

" _Stratus look at me I've known you for like 2 years, I've beaten you up, protected you, copied your hw, commented on your outfits but I've always cared no matter what, you didn't know John liked Torrie did you" Shelton said as he steered Trish towards their homeroom_

" _I guess I always knew but I liked John so much I just ignored it" Trish sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek_

"_Look at me right now stop crying" Shelton said as he wiped the tear from Trish's cheek " John doesn't deserve you, your so much betta then him, your smart, gorgeous, funny, happy and one of the coolest girls I know" Shelton continued_

" _But I just can't stop liking him, he makes me feel so special like i'm worth something" Trish said as more tears rolled down her cheeks_

" _Look you don't know how many other people in the world could make you feel like that hello there's someone like right in front of you who would do anything" Shelton said trying to make Trish stop crying_

" _Shelton I don't know if anyone could make me feel like John can" Trish said as she hugged Shelton and grabbed her coat and left the classroom despite the screaming of her teacher _

But that was in the past and now Trish was trying to look forward and John wasn't really doing a good job of helping her

"John come over here" Candice said as she and Torrie were fooling around at their table John walked over and Torrie whispered something in his ear, Trish couldn't hear anything but she saw a smile on John's face, John whispered something in Torrie's ear and she giggled

" Can I Go Over there and like kick their asses" Trish said

" Uh I wouldn't because that's Torrie and Candice they are the most popular girls in school and if you kick their asses y'know their little boys will bother you Masters and Colon don't play man and they protect those skankateers" Stacy said as she started to deal out the cards

" yeh Trishy we're trying to celebrate the fact that Ash is moving and that Jeff is transferring here" Chris Jericho said as he played with her hair

" Ash wat am I gonna do without you, your the perverted one that makes me get through every day without wanting to punch someone" Trish said as she hugged Ashley

" Yeh Yeh I Know your gonna miss me but now you can give me your money" Ashley said as she revealed her cards " In your honor young Trisha a royal flush" Ashley said in a fake British accent

" She won again" Jeff Hardy asked he seemed very distracted as he watched, Trish sit on Jericho's lap

" Jay stop, Reso knock it off...c'mon that tickles" Stacy said as she fought with Jay he was poking her in her ribs which caused Stacy to jump

" Resses leave that poor girl alone" Trish said before she was interrupted by Chris " Hey Reso that looks like fun man" Chris said as he started poking Trish causing her to jump " Chris stop it awww it really does tickle, hey please stop PLEASE" Trish said as she tried to fight out of Chris's strong arms

" Look at the slut god she's in love with you and know she's all over Chris, what an evil bitch" Torrie said as Candice, Carly and Chris Masters laughed

"God she just fooling around with him, it's nothing compared to what you do to the guys in our class"John thought as he just smiled

" I'm glad you decided to come and chill with us it's better then that slut you used to talk to God she is so fat and ugly god why do you even talk to her" Candice said as she high five Torrie and did there little laugh

" She's a hell of a lot prettier then you Candice, cause she doesn't need a pound of makeup to look pretty" John thought but simply said " She's not that bad"

" John your funny, I thought you just actually said Trish is presentable, John John John" Torrie said as she ran her hand through John's short hair " your a lot betta with me then that bimbo I mean look at her" Torrie contuinued as they looked towards Trish's table " God what did I ever see in you Torrie when I could have had that gorgeous girl" John thought

" Listen Tor, I'll see you later" John said as he moved Torrie's leg off him and got up and walked over to Trish despite the looks on everyone's faces

" Trish can I talk to you for a minute" John asked, all the girls were laughing but suddenly the laughing stopped and everyone looked at John

" Sure, Chris let me go for a minute" Trish said as she got up and walked towards the back of the room as John followed

" Uhh are you dating Jericho" John said his tone was icy and he seemed upset

" No we're just friends why" Trish asked she seemed to not want to deal with John and looked more excited to get back to her 55.00 poker game

" John can I just go your not the person I really want to talk to right now" Trish said as she walked away, but John grabbed her slender wrist

"Please why won't you talk to me"

" I heard something from Shelly and right now you just prooved that it's true" Trish said as she walked away but Trish was grabbed back again

" Why because I was talking with Torrie"John said

" No because you are fallin for her fake act when I know that someone really cares about you" Trish said as she walked away,John was speechless he couldn't believe Trish would say something like that

" Trish are you afraid that the person might be you" John said as she walked away

" John don't talk to me ever" Trish said as a tear rolled down her cheek and walked over to Jericho and sat on his lap, Jericho wiped the tears out of Trish eyes and through a nasty look at John.

A/N - Wow I Hope You Like The Chapter See I Kick Ass When I feel Good lmao

So Next Chapter

John Vs Trish

John Vs Jericho

Trish vs Torrie and Candice

Jeff vs Jericho

STAY TUNE


	6. I Hate You

A/N- Hey everyone I know its been forever since I've updated but I haven't been getting reviews at all so I just figured whateva, Right Now I OWN THE POEMS in this chapter you can borrow it just tell me first

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish sat alone she had been extremely distance ever since the blow up with John and the whispers and the stares were starting to get under her skin, she sat and was writing in the back of her notebook

_You Can't Deny Feelings When They're So Deep in your mind_

_You Can't Deny You Love Someone when that person makes you melt_

_Is it really that possible to deny true love _

_Is it possible to deny it and try to move on _

_When you look into that someones eyes you get a connection_

_You get a feeling that is sometimes unexplainable_

_If It's That Unexplainable is it really worth trying_

_Can the feelings you have for someone be a mystery to them_

_Or should you be yourself and let them out_

_Is emotion that deep or is it a feeling of imagination_

_Can you care about somebody that much or is it just above your expectations_

" what are you writing about"

Trish turned around to see the person with the "I can make girls weak in the knees" dimples

"John please leave me alone"

"I can't do that"

" Why the fuck not, I mean its not like we can be friends anymore"

" Why because i'm in love with Torrie and not you"

" You are the rudest person I've ever met and The Dirty Rotten Slut Bag Hoe Can have you for all I care"

" I Fuckin Hate You Stratus" Trish heart dropped out of all the mean things he could say he said I Hate You, The Minute it came out Of John's mouth he instantly regretted it "I'm Sorry...I Didn't mean it" Trish slapped him hard he held his cheek and looked at her

"Out of all the mean things i've said to you I Hate You was never one of them, Hope you and Torrie live happily ever after" Trish said as she sat down and focused her attention on her notebook

" Oh Don't worry we... Will"John said he bent down so he was right in her face,he was so angry he had such aggresion,how could all that be caused by one silly little girl

"CENA" John turned his head

" What the fuck do you want Jericho" John said coldly he went way back with Jericho they were the best until recently when Jericho found a love for Trish, although nobody knew that...except John

" Leave her alone" Jericho hissed he stepped right into John's Face " Yeh Cena I'm in your face, What you said to her was rude and quite frankly uncalled for, You may not realize but she cares about you man and she'd do anything for you, so what do you do you play with her emotions makin her think you liked her back, then you tell her off, embarrass her in front of the class and straight out tell her you Fuckin hate her, man Who the fuck deserves that shit,no one deserves that type of bullshit...Not even YOU" Jericho said as he walked pass John to comfort Trish

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's POV

What the fuck does he know about emotions God Jericho's like a freiken philosopher or some shit like that

Do I really Like Torrie or am I using her for a decoy Or Do I Like Trish the one who was always right beside me, I saw as Trish laided in Jeicho's arms and for some reason I felt a shooting pain right in my heart

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish's POV

Jericho sat next to me as I cried my eyes out he stroked my hair gently as I just cried, I saw him looking at what I was writing, God I really didn't want anyone reading those but there was no moving me now, i just started thinking Could all i really want is someone like Jericho or do i want Cena because i Can't have him

_I'm losing all emotion_

_Putting it all on the line_

_Putting on fake smiles, fake talk while their's nothin left inside..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Perfect?

A/N- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm Gettin reviews again so i'd figured that another chapter was in order so here we go

Trish's POV

I looked up and saw most people staring at me while I cried in Chris's arms, Great now everyone will think I'm going to go out with Jericho, EWWWWW Jericho is like Shelton, their my big brothers and my protectors, not boyfriend material.

I looked towards John he ran his hands through his head and he looked like he was going to cry, but being the almighty John Cena who never cries, he laided his head on the desk

I stared up at Jericho " Thank You"He smiled, I always knew he cared about me and I knew that no one really got me like he did, not even my girls got me like Jericho did, I mean if your in the same class with someone since 1st grade you sorta get that connection, if it's that sort of connection why do I feel so much better in his arms then anyone elses?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's POV

I'm an asshole, no I'm worse than that, I'm a stupid dumb fuckin asshole, That's better, y'know the worse part about this whole shit, I would never admit it but everything Jericho said was true

**So what do you do you play with her emotions makin her think you liked her back**

_Flashback_

" _Good you know what ure doing now you can leave me alone" Trish said sarcastically as she tried to get up John wrapped his leg around her's_

" _No Stratus you ain't leavin me that quick" John said as he pulled her leg so she was forced to sit down_

_Trish crossed her arms and pouted " That's Not Fair" John laughed as she tried to break free._

_After a while she got use to it and kinda likedit being his prisinor was fun after all she kinda didn't want him to let her go_

**Then you tell her off,**

_Flashback _

" _John can I just go your not the person I really want to talk to right now" Trish said as she walked away, but John grabbed her slender wrist_

"_Please why won't you talk to me"_

" _I heard something from Shelly and right now you just prooved that it's true" Trish said as she walked away but Trish was grabbed back again_

" _Why because I was talking with Torrie"John said_

" _No because you are fallin for her fake act when I know that someone really cares about you" Trish said as she walked away,John was speechless he couldn't believe Trish would say something like that_

" _Trish are you afraid that the person might be you" John said as she walked away_

" _John don't talk to me ever" Trish said as a tear rolled down her cheek and walked over to Jericho and sat on his lap, Jericho wiped the tears out of Trish eyes and through a nasty look at John._

**Embarrass her in front of the class and straight out tell her you Fuckin hate her**

_Flashback_

"_John please leave me alone"_

"_I can't do that"_

" _Why the fuck not, I mean its not like we can be friends anymore"_

" _Why because i'm in love with Torrie and not you"_

" _You are the rudest person I've ever met and The Dirty Rotten Slut Bag Hoe Can have you for all I care"_

" _I Fuckin Hate You Stratus"_

**Who the fuck deserves that shit,no one deserves that type of bullshit...Not even YOU**

Jericho had proove of everything I did, he knows it was wrong, Trish knows its wrong even I fuckin know it's wrong,but I can just come out saying I fucked up,i got a rep to keep and a girl to impress,But the only question is which Girl?

" Hey Johnny" I looked up

" Torrie,not now,please"

" But Johnny, you always want to see me"Torrie said, I looked back down, wow she's really hot

"I don't really feel all happy right now, Torrie,I'll call you later"

" John you don't have to feel bad about what you did to Trish, the slut got what she deserves, I'm shocked anyone still cares about her, John you've done it yourself all you use her for is answers, it's not like you want her or anything, besides she has Jericho and the two assholes can live happily ever after in My Life Sucks Land" Torrie said as she sat down, she ran her hand through my hair

"Tor, What do you do if you have to choose between the one that you love and the one that loves you, and you think you kinda love them back, but you gotta a rep and your not sure about anything anymore" I remove her hand from my hair, Trish was the only one that could do that

" Follow your heart John, and your heart will tell you to Be With TORRIE" She giggled

" Oh really" I asked

"Yeh,it always does" She replied

" OH Sure" I smiled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jericho's POV

Why does he always get the happy ever after when you have Trish here, a girl who's a lot smarter, prettier and funnier then John a girl who's literally crying her eyes out over a jackass and for once deserves a happy ending, with me, yeh Cena doesn't deserve her, I would freiken always and are their for her, I could make her happy and I could make her happy to have me as a boyfriend, sad but I have caught I"M IN LOVE WITH TRISH STRATUS syndrome

_I thought we were a fairytale boy I was so wrong_

_Reality broke my heart, it's torn into two_

_I guess that I ignored what's true because I loved the view_

_When there was me and you_

_Just when I think everything is ok _

_Shit comes into play_

_And I'm forced into things that can drive me insane_

_I learned their's not many I can turn to_

_I feel hopeslessy devoted to John Cena_

"Trish you wrote this" She nodded

" The only way i let myfeelings out...besides crying" She smiled

" You shouldn't be crying like this" I wiped the final tear from her eye

"I know butIcare about him so much and he's so blind to see that"

" Sorta like you are with me" I Thought


	8. If Only and Do I

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN CENA , WOW YOUR 25+4 AND STILL LOOKIN SEXILICIOUS LOL

I was going to start this story until I finished this one but It just pop into my head hit me wit a little someone tell me what you think

Title- The Things That Love Can Do To Us

Summary- " So What you just ran into my life and all of a sudden you think I'm In Love With You "I'm going to kiss you and I bet you 20 Bucks your going to like it" They Kiss

"So do you take cash"

Another thing right now John (really Mark from skool)'s best friend is in love with me and I'm kinda thinking of going out with him so for later in the story can we please nominate superstars remember Chris Jericho and Jay Reso are untouchable everyone else is expectable because obviously I'm not dating my best guy friend and I'm not dating my best girl friends ex lol

Thanks Muchie

XOXO

Ashley aka Lea

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chpt 8- IF ONLY

The following Monday, Trish walked into school feeling extremely depressed, but could you really blame her, she had been through so much shit thanks to a certain Cena but that was besides the point, She felt kinda bad cause a certain Chris Jericho was spending every waking moment with her, but despite her pleas Chris Jericho wasn't going anywhere

"Oh My Fuckin God Trish get your ass over here, and look inside our fuckin locker" Ashley screamed half way across the room, John stared at the girls and smiled, then focused his attention on Shelton

"Man will you stop being mad at me" John begged,

" Are you kidding me Trish didn't deserve that shit man and you gotten me so worked up I can't even copy Lashley's work" Shelton said, Lashley turned around, Shelton smiled " How y' doin buddy" Lashley resumed his original position

" Look at there locker" John said he smiled again

" What the hell is going to be in their locker that's going to fix your fuckin problems with Trish and please stop smiling we look queer buddy" Shelton said

On The Other Side Of The Room

" Ash right now please leave me alone" Trish laid her head on the desk

" Get your fuckin ass up now, This is definitely not mine" Ashley said as she carried a huge box to the table she shared with Trish and Jericho

"I said no already" Trish mumbled, not lifting her head off the desk

"Trish, please" Chris leaned so he was at her level, Trish sighed and lifted her head to find a large white box, with a large pink ribbon tied at the top, she began to open the box and found a large teddy bear holding a bouquet of flowers there was a ring of yellow roses and then a ring of pink followed by a single white rose in the middle they were teed together with another pink ribbon , the teddy bear was dark chocolate brown and it had a pink baby tee on, Trish looked deeper in the box to find a notebook, a pink one in fact she opened it and it was filled with poems, song lyrics and just basic paragraphs, she set it aside and continued digging deeper into the box to find a card

_Dear Trishy_

Trish smiled, she knew that only one person called her that, when you had 4 hour secret phone conversations about how ugly the school slut looked, you kind of get up to a nickname like Trishy

_Wow a lot has happened between us and this weekend had an impact on me, I only hope that you are okay with what went down because the minute I said it I instantly regretted it, I only took your feelings into consideration some 3 periods later when I got a much deserved slap from a certain mama's boy, please read the notebook a lot of the stuff is about you and I'm not really sure what I would do without you, hope you like the teddy bear and the flowers, see I do listen I knew your favorite flowers and your favorite color I'm awesome he he, I hoped I planned this right please look in the box there's one more thing for you and do not even think about giving it back because then I'll wind up throwing it at Torrie and I know neither of us want that, please please please forgive me because for some reason I'm lost without you_

_- Johnny C your sexi teddy bear_

_PS- STOP FUCKIN LAUGHING STRATUS BECAUSE I HAD RANDY HELP ME SOUND SMART AND I REALLY WORK HARD ON THIS I DIDN'T EVEN DO MY HW AND I DON'T THINK THIS IS FUNNY_

Trish looked up, John defiantly knew her because she couldn't stop herself from laughing, she looked at John and mouthed " thank you" he nodded and pointed to the box, she reached into the box and found a bluish, greenish box, she opened and saw a Tiffany's' necklace, her mouth dropped, it defiantly was real, coming complete with a certificate of authenticy, she took it out of the box and put it on,she smiled and tried to fight the urge to just run up and hug John, she knew it so wouldn't look right but she would thank him later

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JOHN'S POV

She carried the teddy bear around all day and she wore the necklace, I smiled every chance I had because with Trish ok with me I was full speed ahead on operation get with Torrie I'm a freiken genius

During lunch I flirted with her, and I kind enjoyed it, she finds reasons to make me smile, I followed her towards the staircase and pulled her aside

"Do you forgive me" I whispered into her ear

" If only I could" She replied

" I just spend freiken $5,000 on you and your still mad at me" I screamed

" That's the thing with guys they always think money is the answer, I don't care if you would have spent 5 cents on me, it still wouldn't have matter, I will never forgive you John Cena" Trish said as she ran up the stairs

" Trish please come back here and talk to me" She came back down and threw the necklace and the teddy bear at me

" Fuck you John" She screamed and ran back up the stairs

I sat down on the step and glanced at the necklace in my hands, I traced it with my fingers and sighed

" You know you really are an asshole" I looked up to see my best friend

" Randy what am I going to do" Randy sat down

" You want to know what I think you should do" I nodded " Ok, there's 2 choices,one you can just forget about Trish and just get with Torrie already, or you can screw Torrie and your reputation and just get with Trish, either way someones heart will be broken y'know what I mean"

"Torrie is so freiken hot man, but she doesn't got anything deeper then that, Trish is pretty, but not freiken hot" I leaned back thinking about them, Randy laughed

" I'm sorry I thought you said that Trish is pretty but not freiken hot, are you kidding me, she's freiken gorgeous, Torrie pounds herself with makeup and she's bitchy, Trish is a natural beauty and she's not a freiken bitch, dude you really want some fake blonde don't you John focus here why do you think we just spent 2 days and $5000 on her because you care John you love Trish and your too stupid to realize that" Randy screamed at me

"You've Got to be kidding me" I shot back

" Until you realize how much of an ass your being I'm going to walk away and I just only hope you realize that there is one person that cares about you for you and one because your dad is a famous wrestling announcer and your bless with money" Randy got up and walked up the stairs

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next period Trish was sleeping until she was hit in the head with a paper ball

**Please Take Back The Necklace-John**

_No-Trish_

**Please I went through a lot of trouble to get it and I really want you to keep it-John**

_When you can kick ureself in the balls then i'll take the necklace back- Trish_

**If I could I would please take it back-John**

_Fine, but only because its Tiffanys' and I would hate to see it on Torrie- Trish_

**Thank You-John**

Trish stood up and acted like she was going to throw something out and she took the necklace and put it back on,

"If only I didn't fall in love with him" Trish wrote down in her notebook and closed it shut as the bell rung

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trish, you seem so confused" Shelton said as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist

"Shelley B, one of your closest friends have made me feel so so so happy and so so so sad" Trish said as she walked with him

"John is an asshole, he buys you the necklace and the teddy bear and he all of sudden expects your okay with him, he's so stupid" Shelton said

"Shelley he just doesn't noe that money can't buy happiness" Trish said

"Do you really believe that" Shelton asked letting her go as they walked inside, she turned

"I really don't know what to believe" Trish replied

" Well I know someone in this class is madly in love with you" Shelton replied

"Yeh and his name is Cinnamon aka My new sexilicious Teddy Bear" Trish said

"ooh Sexilicious I like that word" Shelton smiled" It describes me so well"

"Your such an ass" Trish said as she threw her teddy bear at him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's POV

Oh you call him an ass but he gets to put his hands on you and you love him to death, why can't you just be nice to me again

"Why Can't You Just Love Me, Like You Love Everyone Else" John thought outloud

"Oh will you shut up about her already" Matt replied

"No, I think i'm falling in love with her" I said

" You Had Her, You Screwed Up, You Deal and Let Her Get Over You, That's What You Wanted Now You Finally Have It Just Learn to Fuckin Deal With Your Shit" Matt screamed

"Is This Fuckin Yell At John Day" I said

" Don't You Think You Kinda Deserve It" Matt said

" I don't deserve anything is it my fault I'm in love with Trish" I said before Matt interuptted me

"Dude you just said Trish" Matt said

" I mean Torrie, I Mean Torrie I Love Torrie" I shot back

"Do You" Matt said


	9. Valetine's I Told You

A/N- Omg You Guys I'm So So So So Sorry that I left you hanging for like a month but my mom punished me for 2 weeks and then when I finally got off my dumb science teacher called my house so I got punished for another 2 weeks but I'm a good girl so I'm back and here with another chapter

I Swear Torrie is not a Slutzilla Just Work With me here

'S POV

You think she finally realize what was in dumbo's heart, I mean he lives by the motto that money CAN buy happiness and she's defiantly not happy. You think she would notice that me sitting on the sidelines, flashing her smiles and making silly jokes to make her feel better. She took me as a close friend that was sweet and lovable. Really it was something to attract her attention you think she'd realize That I Love Her, I LOVE TRISH STRATUS GOSH!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She eventually begin to lose everything and everyone close to her, Ashley had been gone and Stacy had just moved January was supposed to be a new and HAPPIER beginning and with Torrie and John becoming official It wasn't a happy month for Trish.As the month of Feburary rolled around, Trish eventually moved on from John and focused on her life. She had recently become close to two new students Beth Phoenix and Melina Perez. The 3 had really clicked and soon Trish began to escape the sickening world of depression. When the girls learned about Trish's past and everything with John they tried to keep her as happy as possible.

But It Couldn't Leave Her Forever

Now on February 14 Trish was in a whole world of trouble, sitting next to John Cena and actually having to speak to him.

"Social Studies sucks ass" Trish mumbled to herself

"No Really It Fuckin Sucks" John said as if she said it to him

" But not as much as Slutzilla oh excuse she has a name how rude of me, (cough) Torrie (cough)" Trish said

" What the hell is your problem" John said

" I Have no problem" Trish replied

"What do we have next period" John said

" Ooooo Orginal Cena, Change Subject because you finally can admit I'm right, what happen borrowed Randy's balls cause I know yours aren't that big " Trish said

"c'mon Seriously" John pouted

Trish turned and pretended to be looking at the work in front of them knowing that pout would kill her 'I'm supposed to be mad at John' mood " Spanish" she said

John sensed the tension and grabbed her hand "Wanta go exploring" He smiled

"Won't Sluty Yell at you then that wouldn't be good because then you couldn't buy her the plastic surgery and My Little Ponies" Trish replied coldly

"Hey My Little Ponies Are So Freiken Cool" John said

"Your That Scared of Torrie's little 'cry me a river, I'll never talk to you again, oh hey wanta be my bitch uhh I mean boyfriend' act" Trish said

" I ain't scared of Shit, I'm going be a wrestler and kick everyone's ass then be Champion and trick out the belt cause I'm cool like that" John said

"Yeh and I'm going to be a 3 time babe of the year and a 6 time Women's Champion" Trish replied sarcastically

" Nice Plan" John said

" Shut Up" Trish said

" So Please Will You Go Explore With Me"John said

" No" Trish said

" C'mon we'll be just like Dora, That girl is Ghetto" John said

"No" Trish said

" Please" John said, Trish looked at him "shit the puppy-dog face" She thought

"Fine Cena, Just Stop The Fuckin Face" Trish said

" I Always Get What I Want"John sang

"Your Such a Dumbass" Trish mumbled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish left Social Studies kinda confused, she quickly left the classroom without anyone noticing, John quickly dragged her through the hallways and into the staircase on the 2nd floor.

"Where the hell are you..." John covered her mouth with his finger and she obeyed for once

"John talk Trish listen no if ands or buts" John said sternly

"That may scare Candice but it ain't workin on me Buddy" Trish said as she turned to walk up the stairs

"I don't love you, I never have never will" John stated

"Oh great so your making me cut Spanish just to tell me something I already know, your fabulous John" Trish replied trying to fight back the tears

"I said LOVE Stratus I didn't say like" John replied

"Like is friends, Love is boyfriend/girlfriend and John's idea is that his girl is his princess and as long

as she's hot with big boobs and is as dumb as a twig but if she doesn't meet the necessary requirements, he pretends that he likes her then embarrasses her, how bout that one Cena" Trish said

"You Talk way too much" John said

"Oh Like I wasn't right" Trish said

" Shut Up" John said half paying attention he was more focused on the red ribbon tied around Trish's waist, he began to pull it so she was like a yo-yo, he pulled her so she wound up standing up and being his puppy.

" John knock it off I'm not a fuckin dog"Trish said

"Fine I'll Let You Go" John said, he pulled her closer and she wound up inches no centimeters away from each other

"I thought you like them dumb" Trish stated

"Well what can I say I can't take my eyes off you" John said

"Always want what you can't have" Trish said

"What are you talking about " John asked

"Go Talk to Randy, John, I'll cover for you Ortiz is about as smart as a bug on your twig of dumbness" Trish stated

"What did you just say" John said

"Just go talk to Randy Cena" Trish said as she walked away

"Chicks" John said as he rolled his eyes and walked in the opposite direction

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Man" John said as he approached Randy

" I assume Trish sent you" John nodded "Good"

"What's Up You Seem All Shaky and Weird" John said

"Well I kinda have this friend" Randy said, John smiled "Ok so what's the matter with this friend of yours"

"He kinda likes this chick"

John nodded "But Does The Chick Like Him"

"Well he's not sure because he knew she liked his other friend, but the friend turned out to be a jackoff and was a bastard and now he doesn't know what to do" Randy said

"Randy since when do you like Trish" John asked smiling

"I don't like her" Randy replied

John laughed "Bullshit"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

"Trish let her go" Melina screamed

"No fuckin way this bitch is gettin what she deserved" Trish said as she smacked Torrie, Torrie held her face in pain "Aww what happen Torrie all that plastic surgery is going sour darn i forgot, Let me remember not to hit you in your boobs cause then John will defintly dump you"Trish said laughing

"Is that all you want, to date John" Torrie whispered

"No you stupid bitch I want REVENGE" Trish screamed as she let go of Torrie's hair. It was almost at the smae instant as the door open

"What The Fuck Did You Do Trish" John screamed from the doorway

Trish looked around the room "Oh Are You Talkin To Me" John nodded "She Just fell, OOPS" Trish said

"No you Fuckin slut you did that to her" Candice screamed

"Oh I really though you were smarter then that Candice" Trish said as she walked towards her until she was right in Candice face

Trish smiled " Yeh I'm in your Face You Little Whore, Just Take One Smack and you'll be worse then Slutzilla over there"

Just like Trish predicted Candice took a step back and smacked Trish in the face, Trish then jump on Candice causing her to fall to the ground, Trish contuinued to throw punches at Candice's face until Shelton decided she had enough playtime

"Easy Girl It's Just Me" Shelton said

"I don't Care I Just need Somebody to punch" Trish said

Shelton got down lower so no one could hear him, Trish smiled and looked at John "Shelton your right there always little John" Trish said as she walked over to him and tried to punch him, John was much bigger he was 5 inches taller and well built he pushed Trish off and she went crashing to the ground. she got up again and did sort of a football tackle causing him to finally fall, she punched him twice before getting up and walking out of the classroom. Melina and Beth followed her down the hall and Shelton stood over John

"I told you don't fuck with Stratus Man" Shelton laughed and followed the 3 girls


	10. Close Encounters

OMG WE HAVE HIT DOUBLE DIGITS GO US LOL, ANYWAY SO glossymuzic23 SENT ME A DRAFT OF THIS STORY SO I'M GONNA TAKE BITS AND PIECES OF IT AND INCORPORATE IT!

CHPT 10-

"You Fuckin Bitch are you fuckin drunk,high or just plain physco"John said as he sat on the desk across from Trish

"Umm Shelton, is someone talking because I definitely can't hear oh Shelton maybe I'm going deaf OH PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE, Shelly I'm don't want be deaf, I can't die" Trish said as she stood up and walked towards Shelton she turned and finally made eye contact with John "Oh hi, John I didn't see you there, how's slutzilla I mean Torrie"

"Oh cut the smart act Trish, you know you heard me, I hope your happy because Torrie's all bruised and my nuts hurt damnit"John said

"HA HA HA, That wasn't me that was so Randy" Trish said

"Please, you know you got him to do it"John said

"No I asked Shelly to do it, he's the one that payed Randy $20" Trish said laughing

"One day your gonna get yours" John said

Trish shook her head "I already got mines, do you not remember this year" Trish said

John sighed " Whatever Stratus", John walked away and sat by Torrie,she move to his lap and kissed his neck, he really didn't want to deal with Torrie, but she just continued to kiss him as he thought about this year

FLASHBACK (BITCHES LOL J/K )

" Uhh Torrie I kinda like Trish as a friend the real person I like is you " John said as he stared into Torrie's eyes... " God what did I ever see in you Torrie when I could have had that gorgeous girl" John thought... " Trish are you afraid that the person might be you" John said as she walked away..." John don't talk to me ever" Trish said as a tear rolled down her cheek... ..." I Fuckin Hate You Stratus"... So what do you do you play with her emotions makin her think you liked her back,Then you tell her off,... Embarrass her in front of the class and straight out tell her you Fuckin hate her... Who the fuck deserves that shit,no one deserves that type of bullshit...Not even YOU..." Follow your heart John, and your heart will tell you"... She carried the teddy bear around all day and she wore the necklace, I smiled every chance I had because with Trish ok with me I was full speed ahead on operation get with Torrie I'm a freiken genius... "Why Can't You Just Love Me, Like You Love Everyone Else Trish... " You Had Her, You Screwed Up, You Deal and Let Her Get Over You, That's What You Wanted Now You Finally Have It Just Learn to Fuckin Deal With Your Shit" ... " I don't deserve anything is it my fault I'm in love with Trish" I said before Matt interrupted me,"Dude you just said Trish" Matt said, " I mean Torrie, I Mean Torrie I Love Torrie" I shot back,"Do You" Matt said... "I don't love you, I never have never will"... "What The Fuck Did You Do Trish" John screamed from the doorway... "I told you don't fuck with Stratus Man" Shelton laughed and followed the 3 girls

Everything that happened this year continued to flash in John's mind, God was he harsh, But Trish had moved on and was now with her girls and uhhh Shelton but that was beside the point. Life Just Goes On

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore...I have loved you all along, And I forgive you

Trish wrote the Nickelback lyrics in her book, god how those words rang true in her head. She never understood that the only reason she was being mean was because she still loved him but he would never know that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who would know that John and Trish had they same ideas, because on the opposite side of the room John's notebook was filled with

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

Tears quickly filled John's eyes, but being a guy he quickly wiped them away, he just wished he could redo the entire year, "god I'm turnin so soft, listening to Nickelback who would have thunk it" John thought to himself.

"Hey Buddy" Shelton said as he sat down, "So are you ready to not be a dumbass" John nodded

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

"John I told you to never even think of fucking with Stratus!" he yelled.

"You Call This fuckin did you even read the words"John replied as he showed Shelton the book he was writing the lyrics in

"So what if I do? Why do you care? Like you said you don't love her never have never will,"Shelton shrugged.

"Yeah I know but,People Change" John said

"No buts you had your chance. You chose slutzilla, I chose an angel.My angel, My Lil "Sis", Trish is simply different, I wouldn't let a girl like her rot away" Shelton said.

"I guess, but it's not like your gonna date her" John sighed.

"Yup she's like my little sister, not my girlfriend" Shelton said

At that exact moment Trish went by them

"Hi Shelton" Trish said.

"Hey" Shelton nodded.

"Trish" John called but she continued to walk away

"You blew it, now go and be happy with slutzila" Shelton smirked

"Man, I didn't know how big Trish's boobs are," John said not hearing Shelton.

"Yeah I know, damn it that girl is gorgeous, hot, smart, she may be a bitch at times but never a slut, never the less the nearest thing to perfect," Shelton awed.

"Attention, all bitches and hoes, John and Mama's Boy included the teacher killer is movin to your classroom" Randy said as he walked into the classroom door

"What are you doing here" John said

"Transfer"Randy said, John looked at him

"Disruptive Behavior, it was either this or 60 day suspension" Randy said, waving to Trish as she walked by

"Harsh" John said

"At least I get to see Trish, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I love being Me" Randy said kicking his feet up on the desk

"Man what's with you?" Randy saw the sad look on John's face.

"Oh I dunno. I guess I'm just sick of this shit called love. I want Torrie but then Trish keeps ringing at the back of my mind. Today I just realized how hot she is," John sighed.

"Man you are so sick! That girl has been hotter than Torrie all this time, don't you know that Trish only puts powder and lip gloss every morning. Absolutely nothing else," Randy told him.

"What do I do?" John cried.

"Well, first stop crying and second let me tell you are the most confusing person ever," Randy said.

"That was helpful,who said I was crying" John said rolling his eyes

"John's a little wimp, he cries ha ha" Randy said

"Just Shut Up Orton, everyone talks so much and says nothing" John said leaving the room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God I hate Social Studies" Trish mumbled, Melina sent a sympathetic look towards her but smiled at her group, her boyfriend Johnny and Beth. Trish cursed under her breath and moved over with John and Carlos

"You know what you are cool"Carlos said

"Thanks, I think"Trish said

"Oh no think of it as a compliment mamacita, Carlito likes girls that are cool, can I ask you a question"Trish nodded

"Do You Spit or Swallow" Carlos said

"How bout you" Trish said

"I'll do what you want me too baby" Carlos said

"I'll roll with the Coolest Guy here no matter what" Trish said

"Very good" Carlos said pullin her into a hug to make sure of that,when she embraced it and chose not to breakway Carlos smiled at John as he stroked Trish's hair

John gazed at the blonde bombshell wishing he could stroke her hair. Carlos released her from the hug after he whispered something in her ear

"I'm glad we are cool, so we're friends" Carlos said

"Sure, Carly" Trish said as they sat down at the table

"That's Cool" Carly said as they high fived

"God were such dorks" Trish said as they continued talking

John was enraged, jealousy was shooting up his vines. No one even knew how angry he was at Carlos, god he wasn't even cool. Trish was only talking to Carlos and it was like he didn't even exist. John guessed he kinda deserved that but he didn't want that. He wanted Trish and he wanted her bad. John passed her a note once they were situated and working.

Trishy please meet me in the science lab after school-John

Why-Trish

Please-John

No-Trish

Why not-John

Because you're bullshit like slutzilla-Trish

Please-John

You have one last chance and that's it.-Trish

Thank you-John

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the day was over she slowly made her way to the science lab, she didn't want to seem desperate.As she stepped inside the room, it was dark and no one was there

"Damn he fucked up" Trish said to herself making her way back to the door, As she went to open the door John pinned her to the wall and pressed down hard on her lips. Trish felt overwhelmed but she absolutley loved him, DAMN HE'S A GOOD KISSER, Trish was trying to understand what was going on, her head was telling her to break this kiss, but her heart was saying, you love this boy and he's finally seeing that, but her head won for once

"John what the fuck are you doing?"Trish said breaking the kiss

"Kissing you," he informed her calmly

"Why?" she said

"Because...Umm...Uhh" he explained.

"Because Why" she said

"Because...I...I...I LOVE YOU" John said

Trish's mouth dropped


End file.
